black note
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: hanya berisi tentang catatan hitam sang detektif. Black note: pembunuhan hantu. for 1st anniversary Author Haruta Uzunaru, hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK NOTE**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Haruta Uzunaru**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO bertebaran dan segala keanehan lainnya.**

**Don't like don't read**

NARUTO POV

Hallo semuanya perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, usia 19 tahun, makanan kesukaanku ramen ah satu lagi meskipun aku bukan tergolong anak yang pintar tapi di usiaku yang sekarang ini aku sudah bekerja sebagai seorang detektif di salah satu kantor kepolisian pusat di kota Konoha.

Soal bagaimana caraku mendapatkan pekerjaanku tidak akan dibahas di sini. Tapi pekerjaanku ada hubungannya dengan tema cerita kali ini. Black note adalah catatan hitam milikku di dalamnya tercatat semua kasus yang pernah kutangani dari yang menarik hingga yang sepele, sekarang aku akan menceritakan salah satu kasus tersulit yang kutangani pada awal tahun 2015 yeah setidaknya sampai kebenarannya terungkap.

**15 Januari 2015**

Pagi yang cerah, seperti biasanya aku bangun merapikan tempat tidurku dan membuat sarapan. Setelah sarapan aku mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor polisi.

``srek''

Ketika ku buka pintu rumahku aku melihat secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah pintu rumahku, sepertinya ada seseorang yang sengaja menaruhnya di situ. Aku melihat ke sekitar rumahku sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan. Kertas itu hanyalah sebuah kertas biasa, di dalamnya ada tulisan tangan seseorang yang sangat berantakan.

Dari tulisan tangannya bisa kuperkirakan ini tulisan tangan seorang laki-laki hal itu bisa dilihat dari tulisan yang dalam dan terkesan kasar, tulisan itu sepertinya dibuat dengan sangat tergesa-gesa hampir tak bisa kubaca.

Dan ada sesuatu yang menarik di bagian bawah kertas itu terlihat seperti tanda cipratan air yang sudah mengering tapi warnanya hitam. Kudekatkan kertas itu di wajahku dan mencium aromanya `darah'.

Dengan cepat kulipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celanaku, dan meneruskan perjalananku ke kantor polisi.

Xxxxxblacknotexxxxx

Setelah sampai di ruang kerjaku aku kembali mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya :

``Aku adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata manusia biasa, hanya orang yang istimewalah yang dapat melihatku. Aku selalu muncul di bawah awan hitam dan menghilang saat hujan telah usai, temukanlah aku jenius''

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku `apa ini! hanya permainan anak-anak, tapi darah yang melekat kertas ini sungguhan,'

``krek''

Pintu ruanganku terbuka Shikamaru Nara, temanku dan juga kepala kepolisian Konoha masuk ke ruanganku dengan wajah malasnya.

``kenapa pagi-pagi begini wajahmu lesu?,'' tanyaku sambil menunjukkan senyum lima jariku.

``kasus baru lagi Naruto, terjadi pembunuhan berantai di desa Amegakure, sudah 3 orang yang meninggal tidak banyak petunjuk yang bisa ditemukan kami mengalami kebuntuan,'' jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

``Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kejadiannya,''

``semua korban dibunuh pada malam hari pukul 20:00 di dalam ruangan kelas III A yang ada di Ame Senior High School, anehnya pada saat kejadian ruangan itu terkunci, dan pada saat dibuka oleh penjaga sekolah pagi harinya korban ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa dengan bermandikan darah. Semua korban ditemukan terduduk di bangkunya masing-masing,''

``Rentang waktu pembunuhannya setiap 2 minggu sekali, dan pembunuhan yang ketiga terjadi minggu kemarin, tidak ditemukan kesamaan dari para korban selain ketiganya berada dalam satu kelas dan hubungan mereka tidak terlalu dekat,''

``kalau kalian sudah menyelidiki sampai sejauh itu kenapa kau masih meminta bantuanku?,''

``itu karena ... ,'' Shikamaru menatap ku tajam dia lalu mendekat ke arahku dengan perlahan.

``eh ada apa dengamu? Kenapa kau jadi aneh Shika,''

``Naruto aku mohon kau mau membantuku menjadi...!,'' Shikamaru lalu tersenyum sinis.

END OF NARUTO POV

**16 Januari 2015**

``penyelidik ya,'' Naruto tampak kesal sebelah alisnya dinaikkan, ``memang aku bersedia menyelidiki kasus ini tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?,'' sekarang mereka berada di depan gerbang Ame Senior High School.

Ternyata Shikamaru menyuruh Naruto menjadi murid di Ame Senior High School, ``hanya ini satu-satunya cara tolong ya!,''

``Shika kau tahu sendiri kan aku baru saja tamat kenapa aku harus masuk ke sekolah lagi!,'' Naruto menjambak rambut blondenya frustasi.

``selamat belajar ya,'' setelah itu Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kesal.

Naruto berbalik menatap gedung sekolah di depannya `saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi '

Xxxxxblacknotexxxxx

Naruto bersama seorang guru masuk ke ruang kelas III A. ``Hajimemashite Uzumaki Naruto desu, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu,'' Naruto menyapa teman-teman barunya dengan senyuman lima jari miliknya.

Tapi senyuman Naruto perlahan manghilang karena ia merasakan atmosfir yang tidak mengenakkan dalam ruangan itu, semua murid di sana hanya menundukkan kepala tidak ada yang menyapanya atau bahkan melihat ke arahnya. `ada apa dengan mereka,'

``baiklah Uzumaki-san kau boleh duduk di bangku paling pojok di belakang sana,'' mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh guru tersebut serentak semua murid di sana memandang ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Naruto merasa aneh tapi ia tetap tenang berjalan ke tempat duduk yang ditunjukkan oleh sang guru. Naruto melihat ada 3 bangku kosong dan di atas mejanya ditaruh bunga berwarna putih, `pasti itu bangku milik ketiga korban.'

``bats''

Mata biru milik Naruto melebar, pinggang bagian kanannya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit. Naruto memegang baju di bagian pinggang sebelah kanannya, basah `darah'. ``ada apa Uzumaki-san?,'' ``tidak apa-apa sensei,'' Sambil memegang pinggangnya dan menahan sakit Naruto duduk di bangkunya.

Guru yang tadi mulai mengajar di depan kelas, sedangkan Naruto tidak fokus pada pelajaran dia sibuk memperhatikan setiap murid yang ada di dalam kelas.

``sial siapa yang melakukan ini padaku ,'' sebagian murid ada yang sibuk mencatat, ada yang sibuk bercerita, tanpa Naruto sadari ada seorang murid tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum sinis.

Xxxxxblacknotexxxxx

Pada saat istirahat Naruto pergi ke UKS untuk mengobati lukanya, ``untunglah hanya tergores sedikit, lukanya tidak dalam jadi akan segera sembuh,'' kata perawat yang merawat Naruto. ``kenapa pinggangmu bisa seperti ini?,''

``oh itu tadi pagi aku bangun terlambat jadi karena buru-buru aku terjatuh dan yeah jadi seperti ini,'' Naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

``untuk sementara sebaiknya kau istirahat di sini dulu sampai pulang sekolah,''

Naruto akhirnya tidur di UKS dia baru bangun saat mendengar bunyi guntur. ``sudah jam berapa ini?,'' Naruto melihat jam tangannya pukul 18:00 ``sial kenapa sampai jam segini!,'' dengan cepat Naruto berlari keluar ruangan UKS, menyusuri koridor yang tampak sepi dia menaiki tangga ke lantai 3 tempat kelasnya berada.

Sesampainya di kelas Naruto berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dia melihat ke luar ``tampaknya sebentar lagi hujan,'' dan betul dugaan Naruto seketika itu tiba-tiba saja hujan turun disertai kilat dan guntur.

Setelah mengambil tas miliknya naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Tiba-tiba lampu di koridor itu mati dimulai dari lampu yang ada di ujung hingga yang berada di depan kelas III A. Anehnya lampu di ruang kelas itu masih menyala.

Naruto berlari kembali ke kelas

``byur''

Ketika Naruto membuka pintu kelas, seember air jatuh menimpanya.

``sialan, keluar kau jangan hanya bersembunyi dasar pengecut!,'' tiba-tiba lampu di sana mati, Naruto tengah berdiri di salah satu kursi karena gelap dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Hujan di luar semakin deras tampaknya akan ada badai malam ini, kilat disertai guntur tak henti-hentinya keluar dari langit. Naruto memanfaatkan kilatan cahaya itu untuk melihat keadaan di sana.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh di papan tulis Naruto mendekat untuk membacanya, tadi tulisan itu tidak ada di sana. ``WELCOME''

Naruto lalu mengambil kertas yang didapatnya kemarin di depan rumahnya, sama tulisannya sama persis.

``baiklah kalau kau mengundangku, aku akan menemukanmu,''

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto seseorang dengan pakaian hitam dan payung hitam tengah tersenyum padanya.

TBC

Fic misteri pertamaku semoga minna-san suka, fic ini juga untuk merayakan genap satu tahun Haruta jadi Author.

Terima kasih untuk reader yang setia baca fic buatan Haruta selama satu tahun ini kedepannya Haruta akan berusaha lebih giat lagi.

Arigato ne Minna

Special thanks for: hyuuga renata, Euiko Katayanagi

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK NOTE**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Haruta Uzunaru**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO bertebaran, Maybe OC dan segala keanehan lainnya.**

**Don't like don't read**

**17 Januari 2015**

Sabtu pagi yang suram langit abu-abu masih setia melayang di atas sana, Naruto Uzumaki berjalan gontai memasuki kelasnya, ditangannya ada sebuah amplop cokelat yang tidak terlalu besar, setelah menaruh tasnya di tempat duduk ia bejalan menuju atap sekolah sambil membawa amplop itu.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah Naruto lalu membuka amplop itu isinya hanyalah kertas berukuran A4 yang tidak terlalu banyak, itu adalah data dari seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas III A ia lalu membaca satu per satu data dari siswa-siswa itu sampai akhirnya matanya berhenti di salah satu lembar kertas bertuliskan ``Uchiha Sasuke''.

``Uchiha, bukankah ini...,'' Naruto lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di mesin pencarian otomatis.

``brak''

``Ah,''

``hah, maaf ya kau tidak apa-apa?,''

Entah disengaja atau tidak seseorang datang dan menabrak Naruto sehingga ponselnya jatuh dan sepertinya rusak.

``ah tidak apa-apa,'' Naruto memungut ponselnya yang jatuh ia mencoba untuk menyalakan ponselnya memang isinya masih baik-baik saja tapi aplikasi pencarian yang tadi dibukanya tiba-tiba saja terkunci.

``kau anak pindahan itu kan? Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke,'' orang yang tadi menabrak Naruto malah memperkenalkan dirinya, meskipun ucapannya terdengar ramah tapi ekspresi wajahnya datar.

``Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto,''

``ayo cepat masuk kelas bel sudah berbunyi,'' pemuda bernama Sasuke itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang dengan memasang wajah penuh selidik `Uchiha, bukankah itu adalah keluarga yang ada pada kasus 15 tahun lalu!.'

Xxxxblacknotexxxx

Selama pelajaran hari itu nama yang menarik perhatian Naruto adalah ``UCHIHA SASUKE"

Uchiha kalau dia tidak salah itu adalah satu nama keluarga yang terlibat pada kasus 15 tahun lalu, kabarnya semua anggota keluarga itu dibunuh dalam waktu semalam dan sampai sekarang pembunuhnya belum ditemukan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang hidup pada malam naas itu.

Naruto sibuk membaca seluruh data siswa yang ada di kelas itu dan mencocokkan dengan murid yang hadir. Tidak ada yang aneh Hanya...

Naruto kembali membolak balikkan data-data yang ada di tangannya.

Kurang satu siapa gadis bernama Shion ini, apa hari ini dia tidak datang atau ada sesuatu.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di depan kelas.

``minna-san tunggu dulu ada yang mau kutanyakan,'' teriak Naruto, akhirnya Naruto sukses mendapatkan perhatian dari seisi kelas itu mereka semua menatap Naruto dalam diam.

``Kalian tahu siapa gadis bernama Shion?,'' canggung itulah reaksi yang didapat oleh Naruto. Semua siswa dalam kelas itu hanya terdiam menatapnya tajam.

Hal itu tidak berjalan lama karena seorang murid yang memiliki tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya bangun dari duduknya dan menghmpiri Naruto di depan kelas.

``hei anak baru darimana kau tahu nama itu? Apa ada seseorang yang memberitahumu?,''

Sepertinya anak ini adalah penguasa di dalam kelas ini, Naruto harus sedikit berhati-hati dengannya.

``ah tidak hanya aku baru saja mendapat daftar nama anggota kelas ini tapi setelah kuperhatikan gadis bernama Shion ini tidak ada jadi...,''

``dia pindah keluar kota tahun lalu jadi jangan mencarinya lagi,'' setelah memotong perkataan Naruto orang itu keluar diikuti oleh seluruh murid lain di dalam kelas.

Sekarang di dalam kelas itu hanya ada Naruto, dan Sasuke yang entah kenapa dari tadi hanya menatap keluar jendela.

Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan kejadian barusan dia lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan kembali melihat data siswa yang ada di mejanya.

Cowok bertato segitiga terbalik tadi bernama Inuzuka Kiba, memang benar dugaan Naruto tadi dia adalah penguasa kelas ini dia setahun lebih tua dari anak-anak yang lainnya, sempat tinggal kelas dan tampaknya dia murid bermasalah.

``Kiba itu orang yang baik, jangan salah sangka karena sikapnya barusan,'' suara ini Naruto berbalik, sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya.

``sebenarnya kau yang terlihat seperti penguntit dari mana kau mendapatkan semua data itu?,'' Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin.

``a..ah ini, data ini kudapat dari kepala sekolah karena aku ingin lebih mengenal teman-teman yang ada di kelas ini,'' Naruto sedikit memaksakan senyumnya.

``perkataan dan perbuatanmu berbeda,'' setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya sepi apakah ia harus memulai penyelidikannya sekarang, kemarin dia diganggu oleh sesosok err mungkin seseorang yang tidak terlihat.

Naruto belum sempat meneliti tempat kejadian sedikit pun karena insiden kemarin. Tapi ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya itu karena pasti akan sangat mencurigakan `sabar Naruto tunggu sedikit lagi.'

Xxxxblacknotexxxx

Pulang sekolah hujan deras kembali mengguyur kota Ame yah sesuai dengan namanya kota ini hampir selalu turun hujan.

Hampir semua murid sudah pulang mereka sudah biasa dengan cuaca seperti ini jadi mereka sudah membawa payung.

Sekarang tinggal beberapa orang yang ada di dalam kelas termasuk Naruto dia tengah menunggu kesempatan untuk meneliti tempat duduk para korban.

Tapi sekarang Naruto jadi lebih berhati-hati karena dia tahu seseorang dalam kelas ini sudah mencurigainya.

Sasuke memang dari tadi dia tampak tenang duduk di kursinya dengan mata tertutup tapi Naruto sempat melihat dia sedikit bergerak ketika Naruto membuat gerakan yang mencurigakan.

``a..ano Naruto-kun,'' terdengar suara lembut seseorang dari belakang Naruto, ia lalu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

``eh ada apa,'' Naruto langsung mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya begitu tahu ternyata seorang gadis yang memanggilnya.

``kau mau tahu tentang Shion kan, sebenarnya dia tidak pindah keluar kota tapi dia ditemukan bunuh diri di rumahnya tahun lalu entah karena alasan apa tapi sekarang kasusnya telah ditutup oleh kepolisian,''gadis itu menjelaskan dengan suara yang tidak terlalu besar dan terkesan malu-malu.

``sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya tentangnya pada Kiba-kun, aku permisi dulu,'' setelah mengatakan hal itu gadis itu berjalan keluar di tangannya ada sebuah payung berwarna hitam.

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat payung hitam itu kemarin sore saat pulang dengan basah kuyub dia melihat seorang berbaju hitam dan memakai payung hitam berjalan keluar dari halaman sekolah.

Gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga seorang putri dari orang yang terpandang di desa itu tapi menurut sebagian orang psikologinya sedikit terganggu dia tampak bertingkah aneh dan selalu memakai pakaian berwarna hitam pengecualian untuk seragam sekolahnya.

``orang dalam kelas ini memang sangat aneh,''

``genius,'' Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suaranya.

``eh,''

``orang-orang yang ada di sini bukan aneh tapi genius, kau tahu kan setiap orang yang aneh punya otak yang cerdas?,''

``bisa juga mereka punya kelainan psikologi, kenapa kau belum pulang Uchiha?,''

``aku akan pulang jika kau sudah pulang,''

``kenapa,''

``kau tahu di kelas ini tengah terjadi teror pembunuhan sudah 3 orang dari kelas ini yang menjadi korban, di saat seperti ini tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak baru dan dia memiliki data dari setiap orang di kelas ini entah dari mana, siapa kau sebenarnya?,'' Sasuke bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

``aku hanya orang yang terlibat masalah di sekolah lamaku lalu dipindahkan ke sini aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal pembunuhan itu,'' Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

``tidak ada seorang pembunuh yang mau mengakui kalau dia adalah pembunuh,'' Sasuke berhenti tepat di samping meja Naruto.

Drrrrt Drrrt

Hand phone milik Naruto bergetar dia lalu mengangkatnya ``moshi-moshi Shikamaru ada apa,''

``kau dimana aku ada di depan gerbang,'' jawab suara dari seberang.

Naruto melihat keluar jendela ada sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam terparkir di depan gerbang Ame Senior High School.

``baik aku akan keluar sekarang,'' Naruto lalu mengambil seluruh barang-barangnya dan keluar dari kelas itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat mejanya.

Sepeninggal Naruto Sasuke masih berdiri di situ dan menunduk dia seperti sedikit menahan tawanya, ``kau tidak akan bisa menemukan apa yang kau cari,''

Sementara Naruto tengah bersama Shikamaru di dalam mobilnya mereka sudah setengah perjalanan kembali ke Konoha.

``bagaimana apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?,'' Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap ke luar jendela mobil ``Shika kupikir sebaiknya aku berhenti dari kasus ini,''

``eh?,''

TBC

OK chap 2 jadi juga semoga misterinya terasa dan tidak aneh terima kasih buat yang masih mau membaca fic ini.

Special thanks for

SteFanny Elizabeth, rikrika4, uzumaki himeka, guest

Arigato ne minna

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

**BLACK NOTE**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Haruta Uzunaru**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO bertebaran, Maybe akan ada OC dan segala keanehan lainnya.**

**Don't like don't read**

Naruto hanya menatap ke luar jendela mobil ``Shika kupikir sebaiknya aku berhenti dari kasus ini,''

``eh?,''

Shikamaru membalikkan wajahnya menatap Naruto tidak percaya, selama ia mengenal Naruto tak pernah sekalipun dia menyerah pada kasus yang ditanganinya.

``kau bercanda kan Naruto?,'' Shikamaru mencoba memastikan berharap sahabatnya itu kembali tersenyum dan berkata kalau tadi itu cuma bercanda.

``Shika kau tahu sejak awal aku menerima kasus ini ada seseorang yang menerorku,'' Shikamaru terkejut mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

``apa maksudmu?,''

``huh,'' menarik napasnya sebentar Naruto lalu berbicara. ``sebenarnya di pagi hari sebelum aku menerima kasus ini aku mendapat sebuah surat tantangan entah dari siapa dia menyuruhku untuk menemukannya,''

``ku kira itu hanya perbuatan orang iseng tapi setelah aku masuk ke sekolah ini, aku diserang oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat yah mungkin,'' Naruto lalu membuka seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya di balik bajunya ada perban yang menutupi bagian pinggangnya.

``kau yakin Naruto ini perbuatan orang yang menantangmu itu?,'' Shikamaru terkejut melihat luka yang ada di tubuh Naruto setahunya sahabatnya itu jago bela diri bagaimana mungkin ia bisa diserang.

``iya, setelah itu aku mendapat tulisan `welcome' bukankah itu berarti dia orang yang sama?,''

``jadi sekarang kau mau berhenti?,''

``tidak, aku hanya berpikir bagaimana kalau sekarang aku harus berhenti bermain-main di sini,''

``kau mau memakai cara itu?,''

``iya ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku di kelas itu dan sekarang saatnya aku serius,'' Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman``yeah sebaiknya dia tahu konsekuensi dari mengancam seorang Naruto Uzumaki.''

Xxxxblacknotexxxx

**18 Januari 2015 **

Siang itu Naruto tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, meskipun sederhana tapi rumah itu cukup rapi dan nyaman.

Berdiri sebentar naruto mencocokkan alamat rumah itu dengan alamat yang ada di kertas yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru padanya.

Naruto lalu membunyikan bel rumah itu, tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan dari dalam rumah itu muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya usianya sekitar 30-an tahun.

``Konnichiwa, ano apakah ini rumah Shion?,''

Wanita itu tampak menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik.

``Saya Uzumaki Naruto teman sekelasnya, karena baru pindah saya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman di kelas, tapi saya tidak pernah melihat Shion di kelas, katanya dia pindah tahun lalu ya?,''

``mari kita bicara di dalam,'' di luar dugaan wanita itu malah mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke alam rumahnya.

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu dalam diam,

``ano...Shion itu orangnya seperti apa?,'' Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

``Shion adalah anak yang baik, mudah bergaul dan selalu tersenyum pada semua orang, dia selalu menjadi yang terbaik di antara teman-temannya,'' wanita itu mulai berbicara.

``terus kalau dia sebaik itu kenapa dia pindah?,''

``sebenarnya dia sudah meninggal Naruto-san,''

Naruto sengaja memasang wajah terkejut mendengar hal itu ``go...gomen ne oba-san watashi wa wakarimasen,''

``dia meninggal karena bunuh diri setahun yang lalu, tidak ada pesan kematian yang dia tinggalkan entah apa yang membuat gadis sebaik dia melakukan hal seperti itu,'' wajah bibi itu kelihatan muram.

``ano kalau bibi tidak keberatan bisakah saya melihat fotonya?,''

Bibi itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya ``kalau begitu mari kita masuk ke kamarnya,''

Kesempatan, dari tadi hal inilah yang ditunggu oleh Naruto ini akan sangat berguna bagi penyelidikannya.

Naruto mengikuti bibi itu dari belakang bibirnya tersenyum yeah senyuman yang sangat tipis.

Mereka lalu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, ruangan itu tertata dengan rapi dan kelihatan sedikit berdebu di beberapa tempat.

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur lemari dan sebuah meja dan di dinding depan meja itu ada banyak foto yang ditempel secara vertikal.

Naruto mengamati semua foto-foto itu di sana sebagian besar ada foto murid-murid dari kelas III A, dan yang menjadi pusat dari semua foto-foto itu adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

``bibi apakah Shion adalah gadis yang ini?,'' Naruto menunjuk ke salah satu foto.

Bibi itu hanya tersenyum mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Naruto. Naruto memandang foto-foto itu lagi ada sesuatu yang aneh.

``bibi kalau saya boleh tahu kapan foto-foto ini diambil?,''

``semuanya diambil tahun kemarin saat Shion masih kelas 2 hanya foto ini yang diambil saat mereka semua naik ke kelas 3 bibi itu menunjuk ke salah satu foto yang berada paling ujung.

Di foto itu semua murid dari kelas III A tengah berfoto bersama lagi-lagi Shion menjadi fokus utama dari foto itu.

``bibi kalau saat naik ke kelas 3 Shion masih ada di kelas itu berarti kapan tepatnya Shion ditemukan bunuh diri?,''

``Shion ditemukan bunuh diri di gudang sekolah pada awal bulan oktober tahun lalu,'' raut wajah bibi itu sedikit berubah.

``kalau begitu bisakah saya membawa foto ini?,'' Naruto lalu mengambil foto yang tadi setelah itu dia berbincang cukup lama dengan bibi itu barulah pada sore harinya Naruto meninggalkan rumah Shion.

Naruto baru saja menghubungi Shikamaru untuk menjemputnya, sekalian mereka akan pergi ke tempat tinggal sementara Naruto, akan terasa aneh kalau Naruto tinggal di kota sedangkan ia sekolah Ame Senior High School.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Shikamaru Naruto memilih untuk berjalan-jalan dan melihat sekitar Amegakure betul juga dia jarang sekali bepergian seperti ini jadi tidak ada salahnya kan sedikit bersenang-senang ditengah penyelidikan.

Sore itu langit tidak terlalu mendung sehingga sinar matahari sore dapat terlihat meski sedikit tertutupi oleh awan.

Tanpa sadar Naruto sudah berjalan sampai di depan Ame Senior High School karena rumah Shion tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah itu.

Pintu gerbangnya terkunci tentu saja tapi Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu langsung memanjat gerbang itu dan mendarat dengan mulus di halaman sekolah.

Naruto lalu mencari gudang tempat Shion ditemukan bunuh diri tahun lalu. Kalau tidak salah gudangnya ada di lantai 3 di sana juga merupakan tempat untuk seluruh murid kelas 3, gudangnya berada di koridor paling ujung dan merupakan salah satu tempat tersepi di sekolah.

``ah ketemu,''

Setelah menemukan gudang itu Naruto lalu mencoba membukanya ``terkunci,'' Naruto sudah biasa menghadapi hal seperti ini jadi dia sudah ada persiapan. Naruto membuka sepatunya dan di dalam sana ada sebuah benda yang menyerupai kunci tapi bentuknya sedikit kecil dan terbuat dari kawat yang halus.

Dengan lincah Naruto mengotak-atik benda itu ke lubang kunci pintu gudang dan tak berapa lama kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka.

Gudang ini hanyalah tempat penyimpanan barang yang rusak di sekolah dan tampaknya sudah lama tak dimasuki dilihat dari banyaknya debu yang ada di sana.

Di tengah gudang itu ada sebuah tali yang tergantung, Naruto mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas karena cahaya dalam gudang itu minim apalagi karena matahari sudah mulai tenggelam.

Tali itu masih terlalu tinggi untuk Naruto jadi dia mengambil salah satu kotak kardus yang ada di pojok ruangan dan berdiri di atasnya agar dia bisa melihat tali itu dengan jelas.

Tali ini tidak terlalu berdebu berarti ini adalah tali yang digunakan Shion. Naruto lalu mengambil poselnya dan meneliti sekitar ruangan itu ``tempat ini terlalu berdebu tapi,'' Naruto kembali naik ke kardus dan melihat tali itu. ``tali ini tidak,''

``ugh,''

``brak''

Naruto terjatuh ke lantai barusan sperti ada yang mendorongnya. Pintu gudang yang tadi terbuka pun sekarang telah tertutup. ``gawat,'' Naruto berlari dan berusaha membuka pintu itu tapi ``terkunci''

Dan alat yang tadi digunakan untuk membuka pintu tertinggal di luar sempurna. Naruto lalu mengambil poselnya dan menghubungi Shikamaru.

``moshi-moshi Shika,''

``kau di mana Naruto aku berusaha menghubungimu dari tadi''

`` aku sekarang ada di gudang lantai 3 yang ada di Ame Senior High School, cepatlah ke sini aku diserang,''

Pukul 6 sore pantas saja sudah gelap dan kenapa lampu di lorong belum menyala mungkin penjaga sekolah lupa menyalakannya.

Naruto mengintip keluar lorong sekolah masih sepi belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan shikamaru.

Naruto duduk di pojok ruangan sialnya di tempat itu tidak ada lubang ventilasi dan jendela yang bisa digunakan untuk keluar. Tak lama kemudian Naruto sudah tertidur, entah kenapa Shikamaru yang ditunggu sejak tadi pun belum muncul.

``srek srek''

Naruto terbangun karena mendengar suara aneh dari dinding gudang tersebut. Dia lalu mengecek ponselnya sebentar lagi pukul 20:00 kenapa Shikamaru belum datang juga, Shikamaru juga tak menghubunginya sejak tadi.

``srek''

Suara itu mulai terdengar lagi kali suaranya makin keras dan terdengar seperti seseorang tengah berjalan di sepanjang tembok di luar, Naruto mengenyahkan pikiran itu dengan cepat karena gudang ini berada di lantai 3 tidak mungkin ada seseorang di luar sana.

``kriet''

Pintu gudang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan dari balik pintu itu muncullah sosok Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya.

``akhirnya ketemu juga kenapa kau bisa terkunci di dalam sini?,''

``tadi ada sedikit masalah,'' Naruto tersenyum pada Shikamaru.

Di belakang Shikamaru ada penjaga sekolah ternyata Shikamaru meminta bantuannya. Mereka lalu berjalan keluar dari sekolah karena hari sudah malam.

Mereka menyusuri lorong kelas yang tampak sepi hingga...

``prang''

Naruto dan Shikamaru berbalik suara itu berasal dari dalam ruang kelas III A Naruto lalu berlari dan membuka pintu ruangan itu tapi terkunci.

``pak tua cepat buka pintunya,''

Beberapa lama kemudian barulah pintu itu terbuka, betapa terkejutnya mereka karena di dalam ruangan itu di salah satu tempat duduk ada mayat yang bersimbah darah seorang murid perempuan yang memakai seragam sekolah Ame Senior High School.

``Ka...Karin-san,''

TBC

Yosh selesai juga chap 3nya terima kasih banyak minna sudah mendukung black note sejauh ini semoga kalian suka dan misterinya terasa

special thanks for : rizkyuzumaki603, sira-kun, fannyc, Joker, SR not AUTHOR, Galura no Baka Lucky22, , dan para guest lainnya

please

r

e

v

i

e

w


	4. Chapter 4

**BLACK NOTE**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Haruta Uzunaru**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO bertebaran dan segala keanehan lainnya.**

**Don't like don't read**

korban bernama Karin salah satu murid kelas III A di Ame Senior High School. Ditemukan meninggal pada PKL 20:00 waktu setempat dalam ruang kelas III A. Saat ditemukan tubuh korban penuh dengan darah yang diduga berasal dari luka tusukan yang ada di perutnya. Tidak ada sidik jari di sekitar tubuh korban hanya ditemukan sidik jari korban dan sebuah gunting yang dipakai pelaku untuk menusuk korban. Dengan ini sudah 4 korban yang jatuh meskipun begitu aku masih merasakan sesuatu yang lain akan terjadi''

**Chapter 4**

**19 januari 2015 **

Hari ini murid-murid Ame Senior High School diliburkan karena kasus ini, polisi masih terlihat berada di sekitar sana. Mayat Karin telah dipindahkan dan dibawa untuk diotopsi.

``Shikamaru bagaimana hasilnya apa kalian menemukan sesuatu?,'' Naruto menghampiri Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng lemah, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya menjelaskan bahwa ia belum beristirahat sejak kejadian semalam.

``lagi-lagi seperti ini, pada tiga kasus yang lalu juga seperti ini,'' Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

``tidak juga dengan adanya kasus keempat ini semua misterinya hampir terpecahkan,''

``hah!,'' terkejut Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

``apa yang kau tahu Naruto, aku sendiri belum menemukan apapun,''

``tidak baik jika kita menyajikan sesuatu yang belum selesai, nanti akan kujelaskan jika semua kepingannya sudah lengkap sekarang kau lanjutkan saja penyelidikannya, jika mendapatkan sesuatu segera hubungi aku,''

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menatapnya penuh kebingungan ia masih belum paham apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi.

Xxxxxblacknotexxxxx

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang tampak sepi, di tangannya ada secarik kertas putih yang sedikit kotor dengan bercak-bercak kehitaman yang memenuhi pinggiran kertas itu.

``sulit bagi orang yang tidak istimewa untuk mengetahui keberadaanku, orang yang jenius hanya melihatku dari jauh dengan pandangan kabur, orang yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan hanya akan menjadi korban. Semakin dekat kau denganku aku akan semakin tak terlihat''

Naruto menemukan kertas itu setelah mayat Karin dipindahkan semalam kertas itu sepertinya sengaja ditaruh di sudut ruang kelas III A.

Dilihat dari ketebalan debu yang melekat di sekitar kertas itu dan noda kecoklatan yang menempel di kertas, itu adalah kertas yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya dikirim ke kantornya.

Sambil terus menganalisis kertas itu Naruto berjalan menuju ke atas atap sekolah, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk berpikir sambil melihat ke atas langit, oleh karena itu Naruto selalu pergi ke atap jika sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

``orang ini benar-benar sengaja menantangku ya?!,''

Naruto akhirnya sampai di atas atap sekolah, langit masih mendung dan tampaknya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

Dan benar dugaan Naruto beberapa menit kemudian gerimis mulai turun, Naruto tetap berdiri di tempatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menutup matanya menikmati hujan yang mulai turun.

``hujan ini membawa sesuatu yang buruk,''

Naruto membuka matanya melihat ke arah sumber suara, Hinata tengah berdiri di sampingnya, menatap Naruto dari balik payung hitamnya.

``sejak kapan?!,'' Naruto kelihatan terkejut pasalnya dari tadi dia tidak mendengar apapun bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa berada di sana.

Hinata yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil masih melihat Naruto, kali ini Hinata tampak memakai seragam sekolah.

``huh, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah sudah ada pemberitahuan kalau sekolah libur hari ini?,''

``aku sudah terlanjur datang ke sini,''

``kenapa kau tidak pulang sekarang?,''

``Naruto-kun juga kenapa ada di sekolah tanpa memakai seragam sekolah?,''

``aku adalah orang yang pertama kali menemukan mayatnya aku harus ada di sini untuk memberikan kesaksianku,''

``karena itulah kenapa kau berada di sini kemarin dan kenapa kau bisa menemukan mayatnya?,'' sebuah suara lain mengejutkan keduanya.

Naruto dan Hinata berbalik ke arah sumber suara yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua, dan ternyata sumber suara itu adalah Sasuke yang berada di atap gedung sebelah yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tempat Naruto dan Hinata.

``tap''

Dalam sekali lompat Sasuke telah berada di atap yang sama dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Sasuke masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

``sangat mencurigakan, kenapa seorang murid datang ke sekolahnya saat hari libur bahkan sampai memanjat pagar yang terkunci untuk menemukan seorang temannya yang entah kenapa sudah dibunuh di dalam ruang kelasnya saat itu!,'' Sasuke berkata sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

``aku berada di sini kemarin sore karena aku melupakan sesuatu di tempat dudukku jadi aku datang untuk mengambilnya setelah meminta penjaga membuka pintu kelas kami menemukan mayat Karin,'' Naruto berkata dengan nada menantang pada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan seringainya dan menatap naruto dengan tajam, keduanya saling menatap tajam pada orang yang ada di depannya.

``o pada jam 8 malam? kau tahu anak baru, sebenarnya aku mencurigaimu sebagai pembunuh sejak kau pertama kali masuk ke dalam kelas kami!,''

``terserah tapi sebaiknya kau tahu kalau kau sudah salah jika ingin menantang orang,''

Hujan turun semakin deras, Naruto dan sasuke masih saling menatap. Tunggu kenapa Naruto tidak merasakannya?

Naruto lalu mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke atas ``hitam'' ternyata Hinata memayungi Naruto agar tidak basah.

Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah hinata, ``ayo masuk Naruto-kun''

dan semuanya mereda hanya dengan satu kata dari seorang Hyuuga hinata.

Naruto dan hinata lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di atas atap, dalam perjalanan menuruni tangga Hinata mengatakan sesuatu pada naruto.

``Naruto-kun aku melihatnya, gadis berambut kuning itu selalu ada di sekolah ini. Dia selalu berada di belakang seseorang,''

``dalam sekolah ini? Kau yakin bisa melihatnya Hinata?,''

``ng apa dia selalu berada di belakang orang ini?,'' Naruto mengeluarkan foto yang didapatnya dari kamar milik Shion dan menunjuk seseorang di dalamnya.

Seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Naruto, Hinata mengangguk berarti pelakunya memang orang ini tinggal barang buktinya dan segala kekacauan ini dapat terselesaikan.

Setelah sampai di ujung koridor Naruto dan Hinata bertemu dengan penjaga sekolah yang sedang mengunci pintu kelas.

``pak tua, apa sebelumnya kau pernah kehlangan salah satu kunci kelas?,''

``ng,'' wajah pria paru baya itu sedikit mengkerut tanda ia tengah berusaha berpikir keras.

``ya sekitar sebulan yang lalu kunci salah satu ruang kelas hilang aku sudah lupa kelas yang mana tapi ternyata kunci itu hanya terjatuh saat aku sedang berjalan,'' setelah mengatakan hal itu penjaga sekolah itu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Naruto lalu berjalan bersama hinata sampai di depan sekolah ``dari sini kau bisa pulang sendiri kan, Hinata?,''

Tidak menjawab hinata hanya membuka payung hitamnnya dan berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah, hujan semakin lebat tak lupa kilatan cahaya ikut muncul di beberapa bagian langit.

Meskipun begitu Hinata tetap melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sekolah, setelah berada di gerbang sekolah Hinata berbalik dan menatap naruto yang tengah berjalan kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara.

``awan hitam masih berada di atas sekolah ini,''

Hinata lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia memilih untuk pulang ke rumah setelah kejadian tadi.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri di atas atap seragamnya sudah basah kuyub tapi dia tidak punya niat sedikitpun untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di tengah hujan yang makin lebat Sasuke berdiri dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas di atas atap dia menatap tajam ke arah Hinata yang tengah meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian seringaiannya kembali muncul entah apa yang direncanakannya.

Naruto berjalan kembali ke kelasnya ia ingin melihat apakah Shikamaru menemukan sesuatu yang baru dari temat kejadian perkara tapi sebelum sampai di situ seseorang menghadang Naruto.

``hai anak baru kau belum pulang?,'' sosok itu menyapa Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya melihat sosok itu.

``kenapa kau berada di sini? kau tidak mendapat pengumuman dari sekolah?,''

``tidak dan sekarang aku sudah terlanjur datang ke sekolah, o ya anak baru aku punya pertanyaan untukmu,''

``kebetulan sekali aku juga ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu!,''

``apa yang kau lakukan d sini kemarin?,''

``di mana dan sedang apa kau semalam tepatnya pada pukul 20:00?,''

Dan sebuah pertanyaan dari Naruto sukses membuat mata sosok itu melebar.

TBC

Yosh lama yah, ok bagi yang udah menunggu silakan di baca terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah baca apalagi bersedia mereview fic gaje ini, apakah misterinya terasa atau malah membingungkan yah semoga fic ini tidak membingungkan dan di chap ini sudah ada clu apakah sudah ada yang bisa menebak siapa pelakunya yap ditunggu chap selanjutnya ya!

Finally special thanks for: lydiasimatupang2301, NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, Furusawa Aika

And please

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
